In Present, And In Past
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: Shobu Kirifuda, finds his sex-life crashing down. That is, until he meets a long lost friend. Shobu x Mimi.


**Author's Note - I've developed a tremendous liking for Duel Masters in the past few days, and have decided to write a story on it.**

Shobu x Mimi [Cause I like it, and there are too few stories on it]

* * *

><p>His spiky hair blew in the wind as he made his way past East 66th street. Taking the right turn in the next crossing, the eighteen-year-old started walking towards Park Avenue. He liked Park Avenue, although he did think that it was too high society for his liking. Absentmindedly, he took another right turn at the next crossing, and walked into Lexington Avenue, where, yet again, he took a right turn and walked right back into East 66th Street.<p>

He scrunched his eyebrows, _Why do I get the feeling that I've been walking around in circles?_

_Ah, hell, I HAVE been walking around in circles haven't I? _He thought as he saw the familiar building of The Language Workshop for Children.

_Aw man, what's up with me today?_ He stopped walking around, and stood still on the footpath, then looking up towards the sky, his lips went down in a crescent shape. He tugged at his purple wrist-bands thinking about the previous night.

_Wait a minute! I wasn't told that I had to think back to the night before! _His mind screamed, _You suck, Bastard! Why are you making me think about yesterday, I'll just grow even more miserable! You suck Fucking Music Guy._

**_[A/N - You're in my story so you have to do what I want!]_**

_Fine!_ He pouted.

_So;_

_The spiky-black-haired-kid, clad in purple clothing, was sitting at the Barbaresco Restaurant__. His food was in front of him but his mind was somewhere else. __In fact, his ability of paying attention was so screwed up, that he didn't even take notice of the fact that his best friend, Rekudah was babbling away in front of him._

_He liked Rekudah. Like, he liked Rekudah in a 'friendly-like' way, not in a 'gay-like' way. Although if he did think about it, liking a boy in any 'like-like' way, made you like, gay, if you were like, a boy. That's what the guys in his school had told him right? Or was he just forgetting it, because he was too busy staring at Stacy's boobs, right then._

_Ah hell! Lets just continue!_

_ Stacy's boobs. Yeah, so they were bi- What the heck!_

_Anyway, Rekudah. The guy was short, brown-haired, gray-eyed, bespectacled and big-brained. He had stuff up in his head, that's true, but that completely went against the fact that he wasn't ever able to win a duel. Screw the writers, they're mad, but they did make an awesome series. Did I just sound conceited?_ Thought the black-haired duelist,_ I'm not, let me clear that out. _

_What the fuck is the matter with me!_

_Anyway, the guy started having his dinner, when Rekudah piped in, "Hey, Shobu, what's your plan this weekend? Got any new bangs, to carry out?"_

_He looked up from his food, "Meaning?"  
><em>

_Rekudah's eyebrows went up in naughty arcs, "I think you know, the exercise of the 'Oh-yeah-yeah-aarh!' persuasion."  
><em>

_Shobu's eyes became the size of golf-balls, and his spoon dropped from his hand right into his plate, "What?"_

_His friend gave him a cocky smile, "Oh come on dude, you look gorgeous, and like it or not, I know about your sex-life."  
><em>

_"You serious?" Shobu still couldn't believe his ears, "How?"_

_"Well, I have my sources," said Rekudah, "That, and the fact that I live in the apartment next to yours."_

_Shobu looked up, "Oh, yeah, I guess. But still!"_

_Rekudah gave him a nasty stare, "I also know that you haven't gotten laid in a while. What happened, your stick rusty?"_

_"Absolutely not!" Shobu said, his eyeballs widening, "Its just that... I haven't been in the mood for a while."_

_He was lying, and Rekudah knew it. The actual reason he hadn't been in the game for the past couple of weeks, was the fact that he didn't find anyone suitable, and it was driving him mad._

_"Whatever." Said Rekudah._

_"Yeah," said Shobu, "Whatever."_

* * *

><p>It was ten o' clock in the night, and with this flashback finally over, Shobu hailed a cab, and asked to be taken to Brother Jimmy's Barbecue on 2nd Avenue, by the 77th.<p>

He paid the driver five bucks after getting off, and taking in a big breath of the night air, he walked in.

Some female-Taekwondo team was visiting. Damn, they were hot, with the way their white-bathroom-robe-like uniforms moved over their loosely-bound breasts. _Dude stop it._

He sat down at a booth. Taekwondo, that brought back memories of someone. Someone who'd gone away to Japan about three years ago.

Someone with purple hair, big eyes, and a 'severely' pretty face. Someone with the best figure he'd ever seen.

And with his testosterone rushes fueling him, 'that someone' occupied quite a lot of space in his late-night fantasies. In fact, he'd actually screamed her name out while at it with another gir- Forget it.

Mimi. He'd missed her when she'd left, but now with his sex-life crashing down, and the subsequent nervous breakdown he'd been suffering from, he'd gone a lot farther off into missing her. In fact, he'd gone too far into missing her, too much for his liking.

_Come on Shobu, get a grip on yourself. __Forget Mimi, she's gone. There are thousands of women in New York, why go back to that same girl over and over again?_

It was past one o' clock when he walked out of the restaurant. He felt depressed, and thus, began involuntarily caressing his deck-case, seeking comfort from it.

He thought about her voice, and the smell of her perfume. He thought about her eyes, and the way her chest heaved whenever she felt happy.

His thoughts made him even more depressed, and when he reached his apartment building, he half-halfheartedly made his way to the bar downstairs.

The barkeeper, Mike, was a cool guy. He allowed him to have a glass of beer, when he needed it, even the occasional shots.

"What's up champ? Heard a new tournament's coming up in a few weeks, ya' ready?" Mike asked cheerfully. He was clad in his usual black bartender outfit, his biceps showing. He was currently cleaning a wine-glass.

"Wha- Yeah, yeah, there's, there's this one, which is going to take place a few days later, in Brooklyn." said Shobu, he was the world-champion, but he still maintained a low-profile. It helped him get on with life.

He was going to add something more to what he said, when suddenly...

_"Shobu_?" asked a feminine voice, from behind him.

Shobu froze, why did he think that he knew that voice, why was it that he was suddenly beginning to feel like there were butterflies in his stomach?

He slowly turned around, wishing with all that he had, that it would be her, the one person he wanted to meet.

He locked eyes with the girl.

"_Mimi_?"

* * *

><p>He stood there shocked as all eternity seemed to pass. He hungrily took in her features, thinking that she'd just disappear into thin air. He looked at her face. Her face, which seemed to be no less than that of Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself, in terms of beauty.<p>

Her figure had grown even better; if it were possible, and her curves were adorned by her clothes in the most elegant manner possible. Looking at her magnificent being, all he wanted to do was take her home. But he knew that that wasn't possible; they weren't dating.

"H-Hi," she said, nervously. Her voice almost addictive to his ears.

"Yea-Yeah, hi."

Shobu gaped at her clothing. She wore the same kind of maroon dress, that she used to before, only that now, it made her look a hundred times sexier.

"Y-You want a drink?" asked Shobu clumsily.

"Sure," said Mimi, looking at him weirdly. Shobu realized that she didn't know that he was allowed to drink, and said, "Yeah, long story..."

Mimi sat down opposite to him and looked at him with an intense expression. He didn't quite understand it, but he didn't ask either.

Shobu asked Mike to give them two beers.

When the drinks finally arrived. Shobu picked his one up and took in the sweet smell of alcohol.

Mimi eyed him carefully, with one arm on the desk, and the other supporting her face.

"So how's life been?" asked Shobu, pretending to be casual, as he looked at anything but her face.

Mimi leaned back, sinking into the soft material of the booth's sofas, and said, "Oh, fine, really," her voice seemed to be trying to give Shobu a hint, but he didn't get it, "I finished school in Japan, with a scholarship in Taekwondo. After passing out, it took me barely three months to get into the national team. We went through the preliminary stages of the world tournament and ended up in Manhattan, New York, for the final round. My team-mates are at Brother Jimmy's, having dinner. They asked me to come by, but I refused, I always thought that a bar was a better place. And after asking a few people around, they said that this bar allowed 'under-21's to have the occasional drink."

"I see," said Shobu, looking at Mike, who seemed to be grinning about something.

A short silence followed.

Shobu put his glass to his lips, as Mimi began again.

"You know that Hakuoh and I were dating right?"

Shobu's heart clenched, and he gulped in a huge amount of beer.

"Sure," he said, darkly.

Mimi's right-eye twitched, "Well, we broke up."

His heart lightened up a bit, "What gives?"

Mimi scrunched her eyebrows, and said, almost expectantly, "Why do you ask?"

Shobu avoided her eyes, "Oh you know, curiosity..."

"Yeah..."

Mimi waited for a few moments, rubbing her fingers against her glass of beer, as she watched Shobu gulp down his. His eyes were closed, making it look like he seriously wanted something but couldn't get it.

"We just seemed to have gone past the love-phase.."

Shobu gulped heavily, "Sorry?"

Mimi sat back, her eyes narrow, carefully studying him, "You know," she looked sideways, "Me and Hakuoh."

"Oh," said Shobu, trying to subdue his emotions, as he took another gulp.

"You seem to be anxious." Mimi observed.

"Huh?" asked Shobu, then catching on to her words, he said, "Oh, Oh no, hah, its nothing."

Even he understood that his laugh was fake.

Mimi waited for a few minutes, looking at him as his eyes bore into the table of their booth.

"Where do you live now?" asked Mimi.

Shobu looked up,"Oh just upstairs, Mom and dad moved to Long Island, I visit them during the weekends, but that's all."

"Oh." said Mimi.

She then bent forwards and rested her head in her right arm.

Shobu gulped as he saw the new features of her self, her position revealed.

"And what do you do, now that you've passed out," asked Mimi.

"Oh dueling gives me more than enough of money," said Shobu, smiling, "I actually get twenty-grand for each duel."

Mimi smiled, her eyes still narrow, "Wow."

Shobu then gulped down the rest of his beer, and asked Mimi something, "Say you want to come upstairs?"

Without wasting another moment, Mimi gave him a response, "Sure."

She picked up her purse as Shobu payed the bill. 14 dollars, good enough, the alcohol helped him a lot.

Mike stared at Mimi as she approached Shobu. Poor guy, he was obviously spell-bound by her beauty.

As they made their way upstairs, Shobu and Mimi talked about the old days, back when they were fifteen.

The fact that their ages were the same, to Shobu, just seemed to boost Mimi's attractiveness.

When they walked into Shobu's apartment, Mimi gasped. He knew why she did so, his apartment was heavenly. With a spacious hall, amazing wooden furniture, and a gigantic LED TV, anyone was bound to admire it. There was also the fact that the apartment had floor to ceiling windows, which were just beside the Couches in front of the TV. His apartment was on the thirty-fifth floor, which gave the residents an amazing view of the Manhattan skyline, and the East River.

The sky was a purplish shade of red, so Shobu thought it'd be better to leave the lights off.

"Its beautiful," said Mimi dreamily.

"Thanks," chuckled Shobu.

They walked to the couch.

"You want to watch something?" asked Shobu, eying Mimi cautiously.

"Sure," she said, and crashed down on his couch making a moaning-sound that made a certain part of his lower-self uncomfortable.

He picked Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. They shared a few laughs, and then, they just turned and started looking out of the window.

Shobu felt elated by the way Mimi's back was against his chest. He looked up, and saw from the clock on his table nearby, that it was two o' clock in the night.

"Shobu?" asked Mimi, suddenly sounding like she was ready to let go of all her barriers.

"Yeah?"

"You ever like, loved someone?"

Shobu was taken off guard by this, and just stared at the back of Mimi's head.

Mimi turned to look at him, her chest deliciously scraping his stomach.

"Well?"

Shobu thought hard, and after sometime, began.

"N-"

He was about to lie, when suddenly Mimi raised her right eyebrow.

Shobu grinned, "You tell me the names of the guys you liked most, then maybe I too, shall spill my guts."

Mimi turned around completely, with her body poised towards him, and her face sideways, "Well then, Hakuoh, Aizen, two guys from Japanese High School, and..."

She trailed off, looking around, "Is it cold or what?"

"Don't change the topic," Shobu said, anxiety obvious in his voice.

Mimi looked at him suggestively.

Shobu finally understood. He felt like a tremendously heavy weight had been lifted off of his heart. He smiled, an expression of disbelief on his face.

When Mimi saw this, her eyebrows went up, and she gave him the best smile in the world, her eyes finally lightening up.

They looked at each other for a few moments, after which, they started leaning into each other. The process seemed to be slow, but both of them liked it that way, thinking that any hasty movement would break the fragile bond just created between them.

When their lips finally touched Shobu felt hot inside, like some long awaited desire suddenly brought back to life. Mimi pressed against him with tremendous force, and he responded with an equal amount of lust-thirsty thrust. They shifted, furiously slamming into each other, until finally, they calmed down and started making-out.

_And the night passed._

* * *

><p><em>We live on front porches and swing life away,<em>  
><em> We get by just fine here on minimum wage<em>  
><em> If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,<em>  
><em> I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand<em>

_- Rise Against {Swing Life Away (Acoustic)}_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! How was that? I hope that was good cause I needed to spend a lo-hot of time on that! <strong>_

_**Like it? Hate it? Please Review.**_

_**~THA musIc GuY**_

_**Btw, The review button's on the next line.**  
><em>


End file.
